Haruhi and The Chocolate Factory
by monster of the week
Summary: The local candy making factory had always kept its gates shut, but one day when eccentric candy-maker Tamaki Suou decides to open them, he'll take six very special young adults, and their guardians, on a wild ride.


**Plot:** The local candy making factory had always kept its gates shut, but one day when eccentric candy-maker Tamaki Suou decides to open them, he'll take six very special young adults, and their guardians, on a wild ride. Based on Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. (Duh.)

**Chapters:** Undecided.

**Pairings:** You'll find out later.

**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

All Ouran characters belong to Bisco Hatori, and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl, the author who wrote the book. [HOWEVER, seeing as I got this idea by watching Charlie and The Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp, I could say Tim Burton kind of has dibs too.] I just decided to combine the two.

You can pretty much guess who's who, but if you can't, well, it's a surprise.~ I tried to include as many characters (both anime and manga) as I could. Oh, and yes I know there are only five tickets in both the book (I think. Never read it.) and the movie. I have my reasons for six.

* * *

The Fujioka family had always been the poorest of the poor. Although, the family only consisted of Ranka and his daughter Haruhi; Haruhi's mother had passed away when she was a child. Ranka worked as a bar-tender during the late hours, and as a busboy during the afternoon. Haruhi could only pull off being a paperboy, seeing as she had school to worry about as well. But both were content and happy. Sure, they would have loved to be middle-class or greater, but they didn't spend their time dwelling on what they didn't have.

Haruhi's sixteenth birthday was just around the corner. She had insisted that Ranka not buy her a thing, hours had been cut and he was getting an even smaller paycheck than before, but Ranka was stubborn. He wanted to get her something. He knew it couldn't be extravagant or expensive. Haruhi would kill him, and he didn't have enough money to spend on that sort of stuff anyway. One day, while racking his brain on his way home from the tavern, he came upon a candy store. Children buzzed around the counters, and the man who owned the place looked very busy. An idea sparked. He quickly went inside and bought the most expensive bar of chocolate the guy had. Then he hurried home, praying Haruhi had not arrived before him.

Two weeks passed. Haruhi was in the small living room-slash-kitchen watching the news on the smallest T.V. in the world. Apparently the local chocolate and candy factory, owned by a certain candy-maker, was opening its gates for the first time in fifteen years. But it wasn't opened for just anybody. Only six people who happened to purchase chocolate bars with the golden tickets inside could go. All around the world people were in a sort of panic. Everyone wanted a golden ticket. Haruhi had thought it was extremely overrated. It was only a candy factory, it couldn't be that great. Secretly, though, she was curious.

"Breaking news!" The man on the T.V. announced,"We come to you live with the first golden ticket founder! A Mr. Mistzukuni Haninozuka!"

There was a cut to a dining hall in some town. A blonde kid who didn't look any older than eleven, but was said to be eighteen, was sitting next to a taller gentleman, talking about how great it was to find the first golden ticket. Haruhi felt a little envious.

"You wouldn't believe how surprised I was!" he said,"We're so happy to have this honor, right Takashi?"

The man next to him nodded.

"Haruhi!" Ranka said excitedly as he flew through the front door, "Oh! Turn that off, I wanna give you your present!"

Haruhi sighed and turned the T.V. off.

"I told you..you didn't have to get anything for me," she groaned.

"But I wanted to! Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

She sighed again and did as her father asked. Something hard and rectangular fell in to them. She opened one eye and looked down at the item. A bar of chocolate. Haruhi wasn't a fan of sweets, but looking at her father's eager face...she'd feel guilty if she led him to believe she didn't like it.

"Mm-mm. Thanks, dad."

"Unwrap it!"

She reluctantly began to peal open the package, opening it by its folds, just like a Christmas present.

"What? Are you going to keep the wrapper or something?" Ranka asked impatiently.

Haruhi ignored him and continued. She held her breathe. What if she found the second golden ticket? Finally, she removed the wrapping all together, and frowned. Nothing. Ranka's face fell as well.

"Next time," he promised.

* * *

To be continued.

Liked it? **Say so**. I wanna hear some feedback.


End file.
